motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
The Edge
There’s at least half a track here that isn’t ridiculously dangerous. The other half is on a camber so extreme that descriptions like ‘gnarly’, ‘radical’ and ‘utterly ridiculous’ don’t begin to convey it. This is all about keeping traction, and keeping nerve. Seasoned MotorStormers are already declaring ‘Don’t lose your bottle on the Edge – because if you do it’ll probably fall and kill someone half a mile below you”. Wise words indeed. - Loading screen description When exploring, the festival organisers found space for a race on the outcroppings on the very sheer north side of the Island. Racers had to drive at full speed so their momentum carried them all the way around with falling into the ocean. "There's a dozen shipwrecks and as many dune buggies dashed against those rocks." - Big Dog - Festival Card #066 The Edge is an Air-zone track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. As its name implies, it takes place on the literal edge of a very steep cliff. There are times when your vehicle will loose grip on the slanted section of the track, near the cliff edge, and you'll fall into the Pacific Ocean. This track is mainly rocky and smooth, perfect for all vehicles. MSPR_SlimCognito_13.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_15.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_16.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_18.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_19.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_20.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_21.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_22.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_23.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR_SlimCognito_24.jpg|The Edge (morning) MSPR-The Edge-noon-01.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-02.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-03.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-04.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-06.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-07.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-08.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-09.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-noon-05.jpg|The Edge (midday) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-01.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-02.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-03.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-04.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-05.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-06.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-07.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-08.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR-The Edge-afternoon-09.jpg|The Edge (afternoon) MSPR The Edge-evening-01.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-02.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-03.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-04.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-05.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-06.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-07.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-08.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge-evening-09.jpg|The Edge (evening) MSPR The Edge Volcanic-01.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-02.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-03.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-04.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-05.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-06.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-07.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-08.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-09.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-10.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-11.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-12.jpg|The Edge Volcanic MSPR The Edge Volcanic-13.jpg|The Edge Volcanic Trivia *The large jump on the right-hand side of the track, on the higher section, is recommended for achieving the "Stuntman" Trophy. Using classes such as Racing Trucks and Monster Trucks is suggested as weaker classes such as Rally Cars will wreck when landing. *It is possible to complete a lap of The Edge backwards. Theedge_track.jpg|Map of The Edge MSPR Player 1 43.jpg MSPR_Player 1_14.jpg MSPR_Player 1_64.jpg MSPR_bladesr4noobs_153.jpg|Base of 1st Jump MSPR_bladesr4noobs_154.jpg|Start of Final Jump Volcanic Version This track is also available in Volcanic version when the Adrenaline Expansion DLC is purchased from the PlayStation Store. Like Mudslide, the track is filled with lava bombs that are present throughout the track, which can post an extreme threat for drivers unlucky enough to crash into it. Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay